Purple Haze
by xxconfusedchanxx
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has never been the one to back out of something that he has set his mind on. But can he make the raven haired beauty, to whom he have surrendered his soul , fall in love, again?  Ichiruki,Slightly Kaienruki.AU and OOC


PURPLE HAZE

Summary:

Kurosaki Ichigo has never been the one to back out of something that he has set his mind on. But can he make the raven haired beauty, to whom he have surrendered his soul , fall in love, again?

Ichiruki,Slightly Kaienruki. Set in the alternative universe and characters are slightly OOC.

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo was on board of a train going to Tokyo. He recently got himself admitted to Tokyo Med School and was leaving his family in Karakura, a small and peaceful town situated a good 4 hour train ride from Tokyo.

His family consisted of his younger twin sisters, both were in high school now, and his annoying dad. Yes, it was hard f or him to leave his family and some of his friends in Karakura but he believed it was worth it.

He lost one,no scratch that, two most important persons that meant a lot to him. He was still a kid then, but not being able to save them have made him realize that he was just a mere human, not a super hero, he never was, and never would be. So he decided to become a doctor, something close to super hero may be. He chuckled inwardly at the thought. But his ever present scowl on his face did not even twitch at all.

**He was devastated when he lost his mom at the age of seven. His mother, Masaki Kurosaki, was the centre of his family. She always smiled and radiated warmth like the sun. But the sun set before the right time due to a car accident. As Ichigo was a momma's boy, it affected him a lot.**

He shut himself off completely from every one; from his dad, from his sisters, from his relatives, and also from his brother like cousin Kaien. Kaien had been 13 then and was in high school. He had been staying with his family as he wanted to go to a high school away from his home. He was one of his family and he and Ichigo had the same physical features, every one thought of them as blood brothers.

"She thought that too" Ichigo thought back and smiled to himself.

But yes, he was eventually able to over come the pain. It took him nearly a year to start a normal life. And then, _she _happened.

He could still clearly remember that day, the faithful day when he meet _her _for the first time.

_As Ichigo sat doing his home work in his room, he heard the door bell ring. He put down his work and raced back downstairs to open the door._

" _Yo Ichigo" said Kaien as he entered the house. Ichigo could make that someone else was with Kaien._

_He saw a girl and seeing her wearing the Karakura High uniform, he thought that she must be Kaien's friend or class mate. He was quite popular in school and even girls from his class would blush at Kaien. _

_As he was about to go upstairs again, Kaien pulled him back by his t-shirt from the back "Hold it right back there young man. Where are your manners?"_

"_Gerrofme" shouted Ichigo._

"_Oi, don't leave a pretty lady without greeting her properly Ichigo. Here, meet Rukia Kuchiki" Kaien said and shoved him just in front of the bewildered girl and for the first time , Ichigo looked at the girl._

_His heart skipped one, no several beats as he stared at the girl who in turn smiled at him and said "Hello there. Nice to meet you. I'm Kuchiki Rukia"_

_He couldn't move , he couldn't stop staring as he stared at the most beautiful girl in the world in front of him. He was captivated by the purplish blue eyes of the said girl who kept on smiling down at him._

"_Oi! Oi! Stop gazing and move Ichigo stop blushing like a school girl" said Kaien and chuckled. Ichigo face reddened and he moved. He was still flustered._

"_Rukia is my class mate and my project partner. She will be coming home with me for some while. So dontcha worry kid, you will meet her again and now shoo" Kaien shooed Ichigo away._

_As Ichigo was about to go up the stairs, he heard Rukia say "Hey stop that Kaien" said Rukia chuckling "You are embarrassing him for no reason."_

_Ichigo couldn't help but look back at the girl and saw that Kaien and his friend were making themselves comfortable by sitting in the dining and the girl was already putting her books on the table. He was suddenly glad that Kaien choose to sit in the dining room and not in his room._

_He has never called any girl by their first name apart from Yuzu and Karin. But as he thought about the person sitting in their dinning table, he couldn't help but want to utter her name, just for the sake of learning how it would feel. He was not stupid, He was not naïve. He knew exactly what he was feeling. He was well aware of what was going through his mind, he has never felt this kind of warm, fuzzy feeling running through his body ,mind and soul. He now knew exactly what his father felt for his mom._

_As he closed his door and stood against it and closed his mind preparing to utter the name that was forever to be engraved in his heart. He knew he was smitten._

_He felt himself relax and peace engulfed his mind as he envisioned the same enchanting eyes that to him reminded of the peaceful tranquil purplish blue ocean that his mother was so fond of._

"_Rukia" he said._

"Rukia" Ichigo thought as he remembered how he felt on their first meeting.

He couldn't wait to meet her again.

A.n.

I know, I'm really sorry that I have not updated my stories for a while. But it's really hard to do stuffs if you are in a business school and well, I was having some personal problems as well. And to top it off, I had writer's block. I would finish this off soon and well then i would finish of my rest of the stories . Thank you so much for being with me and please read and review. If I get more reviews, I might update sooner ;]

oh and English is not my mother tongue so bear with my mistakes please :)


End file.
